


Malevolent

by Keke19



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keke19/pseuds/Keke19
Summary: A family is staying at a old rental property in the United States. The new beginning for the family turns into a nightmare when they realize the property's connection to the Heelshires and a new set of eyes are on one of them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginning

"Mom, how far are we?"  
"We are almost there Sara."  
My family and I were driving to a temporary property to stay for awhile.  
"This sucks. Why did we have to leave Georgia?"  
"Sara, we had to leave because we could not afford it and also I think it's time for a change of scenery for this family." My mom explained. I rolled my eyes at her. My mother was very optimistic when things get hard for us.

The scenery was forest; all around there were trees. It looked like hunting was a priority in this part. We then pulled to the property on the right. It looked big up close and there was a big driveway made of gravel along with a fountain.  
"Here we are." my mother exclaimed.  
"Wow." I replied  
"Yes, I know." she then opened the door and got out. The front door of the house opened up and a woman walked out. My mom went to her and started to talk to her. I did not expect to be here, away from my friends. The area seemed nice and quiet, but there was something off to me about the house. My mother interrupted my thoughts by banging on my window.  
"Sara come on and get your stuff." she happily said. I sighed as I watched her get the stuff out of the trunk. It took me a moment but I eventually started to get things out of the car. The woman was staring at us heavily especially me. My mom ushered me to the house where the inside was huge compared to the outside.  
"Sara you can put those things in the living room and the kitchen."  
"Hello." The woman spoke to us.  
"Hi." I meekly said.  
"Ms. Granger, are there anythings you can tell us about the area."  
The woman faintly scowled at my mother before returning to her delicate smile.  
"Yes Mrs. Beckham, it's mostly wildlife due to the forest constantly surrounding us. Also, you're about 20 to 30 minutes away from town, if want to pick up a few things or tour around."  
"That sounds great doesn't it Sara?"  
I looked at her wildly.  
"Oh and there are some things I need to tell you."  
"Like what?" I questioned her.  
"The Rules."  
I scoffed.  
"Rules?"  
"Sara shh.., we're renting not owning. What are these rules Ms. Granger?"  
She grabbed a piece of paper off the table.  
"Here you go. The rules are simple. Always follow them in order to enjoy the property. Good Bye." she said before walking out the house.  
"Mom, Rules??"  
"Honey, it's not that serious. We can live the way we want these rules are not necessary."  
She handed me the paper before heading out to get more stuff out of the car. I looked at the paper and there were the rules listed:  
1\. Never go in the basement at night.  
2\. Always lock door day and night.  
3\. Clean every occupied room daily.  
4\. Do not order food from the residence.  
5\. Do not attempt to leave this house for any circumstances.

The rules were kind of creepy and now that I think of it so was this move in day.  
My mom and dad entered the house to put up our belongings.  
"Is that the last of it?" I asked them.  
"Yes, until the movers get here in a couple of days." My dad replied.  
"Ok, Beckham family now let's get unpacking."  
"Oh wait, sweetheart we have to go into town for some things." My dad countered.  
"That's right. Come on Sara!" she exclaimed. We headed out to the car and got buckled up. This was really happening and there is nothing to get out of it. My mom started to drive to town and I saw something move in the upstairs window. I looked very hard and saw a glimpse of a human face.  
"Mom, there is someone in the house!" I yelled.  
"Sara stop that nonsense and sit back", she demanded.  
I sat back but not before looking back again and seeing Ms. Granger with a young man and woman staring back at me in our driveway. I looked again at the window and no one was there. "Mom." I said. She turned her eyes to the rear view mirror. "I don't think she was kidding about those rules." My mother and father started laughing at my comment. "It's alright Sara. We'll be fine." she softly said before turning into the exit that leads to town. I turned to look at the area and whispered,"I don't think so." 


	2. Secrets

We had just got back from town. The house was eerily quiet and the surroundings made it more creepy.  
"Sara, put those things on the counter." My dad said. I followed his order and put the items on the kitchen counter. As I was doing this I noticed there were some stuff missing.  
"Mom."  
She looked up to me.  
"Where are the appliances from the car."  
"It should be in the kitchen."  
I looked around again to see if I possibly overlooked them.  
"They're not in here." I exclaimed.

My mom came to where I was at and started to look. We looked and looked but it was useless.

"Scott, did you remove the appliances from the kitchen?" My mom asked him. He shook his head at her. It was weird with the appliances missing.  
"Well, let's not worry. They'll probably turn up tomorrow."   
I looked at her uneasily.  
"Sara you can get ready for bed, your father and I can put the rest of the stuff up." I nodded.  
"Goodnight."  
"Night, sweetheart."  
"Sweet dreams."  
I went upstairs to the room I picked out while we were in Georgia. It was nice and big, but it wasn't like the one I had before. I sat down on my bed to rest. Then a couple of seconds later, I got undressed to take a shower. I had my own personal bathroom to myself. I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm before jumping in. The water felt good against my skin.

"Scott, I told you it is going to take time."  
"Cameron I know but..."  
"No buts. Sara is going to love it here." Cameron insisted. Scott relented at his wife's optimism. They started to finish up not knowing someone was watching them through the walls.  
"All done."  
Scott sighed.  
" Now let's get to bed."   
" Scott wait, can you go in the basement?"  
Scott looked confused.  
"Why?"  
"I heard noises down there earlier and I want you to check it out before I end up calling the exterminator."  
Scott huffed.  
"Fine." Cameron grinned from ear to ear while Scott went in the basement. 

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I didn't pay it no mind until I heard a door open. I then turned the shower off and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and proceeded to exit. I opened my bathroom door to see my mom in my room.  
"Mom? What are you doing here?" I questioned her.  
" I just came to see how you were doing ."  
"Fine."  
I grabbed some pajamas out of my bag and put them on in the bathroom.  
"Why all the concern?" I yelled while putting on a shirt.  
"Well, it's just...."  
I came out of the bathroom fully dressed. I went for my deodorant waiting for an answer.  
"I'm just worried about you and how this change is affecting you." She replied to me. I looked at her intensely.  
"I don't like the fact we moved here and it's never going to change." I said confidently, " I still don't know why we are here."  
"Sweetheart, we are here because the realtor recommended this lovely place. Also, you have no idea what we left in order to make this family happy. We sacrificed happiness for emotional and financial stability. Trust me when you get older you will see."  
We both stared at her until we heard a loud thump downstairs.   
"What was that?"  
"It's probably your father."  
"Are you going to see if he's ok."  
"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm going to let you get some sleep. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
She left. I didn't enjoy the lecture she gave me. I tried to get my mind off of it by straightening out the room. I was moving my bags when I found a paper stuck to it. I removed the paper and it read:

Dear Beckham Family,  
It is my pleasure for you to rent from us. I know you guys have had a rough time in Georgia, but I hope you enjoy this place like my husband and I did. If you have any questions or concerns you can contact our realtor, Lucille Granger. She will help you and please do follow the rules given.

Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire.

I was bewildered. The Heelshire name was known in the U.S. The family hired nannies to care for their doll who was a replacement for their deceased son. However, the son was alive and was killing the caretakers. Only one survived and the boy was presumed dead. My heart started racing and adrenaline was filling inside me. I had to tell my parents. Before I could attempt, I started feeling woozy and passed out on the floor.

"Granger, the girl passed out", an unknown man said.  
"Good, everyone is accounted for?" She question the man.  
"Not the mother."  
"Then hop to it." She demanded. The man scurried off.  
Granger looked at Sara intently.  
"He's going to like this one don't you think?"  
She looked to the young man and woman from earlier.  
"Indeed."


	3. Future

12 hours earlier.  
"Now this house right here is centered in a Eco-friendly neighborhood and it is also family-friendly if you have kids."Lucille explained. She was giving a tour to a couple of a house in a California. The couple looked excitedly at the house, wondering if this was the right move for them.

"We'll have to think about it." the woman said. Lucille bowed her head.  
"Please give me a call if you come to your decision." she said.  
The couple drove away from the property. She smirked knowing this job was easy as cake.

"Now who's up next?" she asked herself. She looked through her phone and saw the Banks family were scheduled to move into one of the rural properties not far from here.

"Perfect, let's get this show on the road" she exclaimed while leaving.

Now.  
My head was spinning as I woke up.  
"Wake up." a voice that was all too familiar said to me. It was Ms.Granger. I squinted my eyes to prevent me from being blinded by the light.  
"Where am I?" I questioned her trying to find the strength to sit up.

She looked around.  
"Well....you are home." she confusedly admitted to me. It took me awhile to figure out I was in the basement of the new house. I was confused until I saw the chains on my hands. I started to panic,hyperventilating until a figure stood in my presence. I looked the person up and down; it was a guy. I could tell because of his build and he was wearing some type of mask on his face. The mask looked like the one used in the Heelshire murders. The man stood before me, watching my every move like a cat. Ms. Granger walked over to him and whispered some words that I couldn't make out. They both looked at me and then each other.  
"She's all yours. Have fun." Ms. Granger said, before walking out the basement door she handed him keys. I looked at him and he looked at me.  
He started towards me and I noticed that he had some dried blood on his hands. I was terrified as he came closer and reached out his hands to touch me. I closed my eyes and screamed.


End file.
